DE 10 2007 005 361 B3 discloses a device and a method for controlling the injection of fuel. Injectors are actuated sequentially, according to actuation data for opening and closing, in injection processes, wherein for each cylinder, a certain injection segment in a working cycle is defined in which injections are possible. For the cylinders, per injection segment, a plurality of injection processes are executed whose duration and time in the working cycle are predefined. For each cylinder, successive injection processes are combined into a plurality of packets whose injection processes are executed in direct succession. For the injection of fuel, the packets are processed in a sequence in which packets of different cylinders are in direct succession. For this purpose, a distribution step is provided in which injection processes are distributed between the packets, with no consideration being given here to an undesired overlap of packets of different injection segments or cylinders. Furthermore, a collision correction step is provided in which a shift or suppression of at least partially overlapping and therefore colliding injection processes is carried out.
EP 1 497 544 B1 discloses a method for operating a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine. Flank overlaps are determined during static and dynamic interrupts of an actuation circuit during the operation of the injection system. Said determination takes place as a function of the rotational speed and the crankshaft angle of the internal combustion engine. Individual flank times are inspected for overlap in pairs.
DE 100 33 343 A1 discloses a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine. The fuel injection system has injection regulation for the monitoring and/or resolution of a conflict during the actuation of actuator elements. The actuator elements are piezoelectric elements or solenoid valves. Injections are assigned different priorities, as a result of which conflict situations are resolved. If conflict occurs between two injections, the injection with the lower priority is shifted.